Reunion
by Jermima
Summary: Ikki x Spitfire, A reunion between two lost lovers. Yaoi! XD


The sun set over the horizon filling the sky with orange and red light. I looked up to see the many sky scrapers in the distance observing their dark shadows and crisp edges against the sky.

_Yup, twilight is definitely the best time to ride AT's!!_

Grabbing my AT's from beside me, I carefully put them on my feet. I used to rush putting them on but now I always take my time doing them up properly, like a sacred ritual. Picking myself up off the river bank I shivered slightly at the breeze and breathed in deeply, savouring the moment.

Eyes jolted open, and electric shock awakened my body as my feet moved in powerful strokes, gaining momentum every second against the concrete. The wind pressed into me as I jumped upwards to the metal railings along the bridge, riding along them with ease. Pushing harder my feet were now riding the air, my body twisting and turning as I used gravity to my advantage, forever escaping from the solid ground and into the sunset.

_Huh? What the…?_

Adrenalin suddenly pumped through my veins as I realised I was being followed, I made a sharp turn facing the other way to get a glimpse of who was coming towards me. Goosebumps covered my arms as I felt the overwhelming power and ferocity of the stormrider.

_I'm not in enemy territory though so it doesn't really make sense that someone would be after me? And someone with that amount of power… _

Deciding to recline the option of a fight, I headed down into the underpass only to realise that the enemy was fast approaching behind me. Speeding up I could hear my worn AT wheels scraping against the stone flooring, reminding me that I really shouldn't push too hard considering that I have no money to spend on wheels at the moment.

_Damn it! I guess there is no other choice then, I'll have to face them!_

Clearing the exit ramp I jumped onto the street lamp, 360ing around the pole and landing on top of the ramen store. Breathing heavily, I only had to wait two seconds before hearing a smooth voice behind me.

'Nice trick, Ikki'

The sun had already set but the intense red hair of the tall man stood in front of me tricked my eyes. Long coat flapping in the wind and jeans hung low off his hips, I didn't need an introduction, I already knew that it was Spitfire.

'What do you want, Spitfire? I don't have time for your games.'

'My my, it's been so long and yet you greet me like this? Acting all high and mighty even though you know I could still crush you in seconds.' He smirked confidently at me.

There was a pause as I knew what he said was right. He would crush me and I wouldn't even know what happened.

'Anyway, Ikki, how is high school going? That uniform looks good on you! If you ever need a hand taking it off, then you know where to call.' Spitfire smiled teasingly.

'Shut up spitfire! It's too late for you to be saying that. We broke up last year remember?' Memories flashed into my brain of what used to be. Painfully recalling the time we broke up, the time he left Japan, the time when my heart was broken. Shaken by my thoughts I turned and looked away.

_That Baka!! Why did he have to come back now? I thought I had forgotten about it all and yet why do I suddenly feel like crying?? _

'…I missed you, Ikki' His voice still strong.

'If you missed me then why didn't you come back sooner Bakayarou!!'

Anger replacing sorrow, my fists came up and hit his chest hard, repeatingly hitting him over and over again until my arms shook so badly so that I couldn't make a fist anymore.

'I HATE YOU SPITFIRE!'

Grabbing my wrists he painfully shoved me against the wall, placing his knee in between my legs before crushing his lips against mine.

_Huh?....Spitfire?_

All thoughts went blank and I stopped struggling against him. His lips bruised mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and sweeping all bad memories away. I found myself losing control as I kissed him back with more intensity until I had to break apart for air.

'W-what the fuck was that spitfire?' My voice quiet and trembling, I still needed more air in my lungs. He always was a good kisser.

'Ikki, you are mine. I don't care about what people think anymore, I'm not going to run away from it anymore, all I know is that I want you back by my side, okay?' Spitfire's eyes were passionate; I could tell he was serious.

My face changed to the same colour as his hair and my mouth hung open. Before I could reply his voice whispered into my ear

'I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm having you and that's that!

My head felt light, I had pins and needles in my hands.

_This is bad, seriously bad._

Before I knew it we were back at his flat, my clothes were removed and spitfire was everywhere at once. His hands caressing my nipples one by one, pinching them, sucking the sensitive skin causing moans to flow from my mouth. I couldn't hide the fact I wanted him, since the answer was flushed pink in between my legs standing to attention.

He chuckled at my reaction, nipping at my ear before slowly stroking me. My eyes snapped shut at the sensation, arms gripping tightly at spitfires shoulders.

'Ikki look at me'

I shook my head refusing to do such an embarrassing thing.

His hand squeezed me, my eyes opened to see my cock dripping over his hands.

'Nggh, Spitfire please! I don't want to..Ahhhh'

'Liar'

He shifted my legs so they were wider before inserting a digit into the place I wanted him most.

'Ahhnnnn!'

I could feel him stretching me, slowly opening me up. Soon another finger was applied thrusting into me reaching for the spot that made me scream.

'Ahh, ahhhh, spitfire not there! Ahhhh!'

His husky voice surrounded me, 'I can't wait any longer, Ikki'

With that my body tensed up as he entered me fast. It hurt since I haven't had him inside me for so long but after a while I found that pleasure was the only thing I could feel. He grunted as he pushed in deeper each time, surrounding us both in ecstasy.

'Ahhh Spitfi….Nggggh! I, I'm… I, I'm gunna come!'

The intense heat rose in the pit of my stomach, my back arched off the bed as I came shooting my load over my chest.

Spitfire came moments later with a low groan, before collapsing beside me panting vigorously. Moments passed while the after glow faded.

'Ikki, I'm sorry about what happened before. I should have put my pride aside and stayed here with you.' His arms wrapped around me comfortingly. 'I'm not letting you go ever again'

_Oh no…_

'Crap! CRAP! Ah I'm gunna be late home and I've still got homework to do!! No way I'm will be eaten ALIVE by Rika-nee!!' I leapt up out of the bed finding my scattered clothes before falling on the floor in a heap. My back side seriously hurt.

_Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! He could have been a bit gentler, that Bastard!_

'Oi, don't push yourself Ikki! It's been a while right? Besides what's the rush? I already asked Rika-San for her permission. '

The look of death was on my face as I stared at my lover inhumanly. _How dare he! _

'You bastard Spitfire!! I can't believe you! '

He walked over to me and crouched down to my level. 'Hey, can you blame me? I don't wanna be on Rika-San's bad side and anyway you can always take a day off school tomorrow if it hurts too much.' His smirk just taunted me even more.

I could feel my anger about to explode when for the second time that night I got carried back to Spitfire's bed, where I knew I wouldn't be leaving for quite some time.


End file.
